Holidazzle
by Drarry-Snarry Whore
Summary: My entry for Christmas In My Hometown Contest. Today is the last day of the Holidazzle parade. Will Emmett and Jasper make it or do they have other plans?


**EmPOV**

Christmas is my favorite time of year. I just love the atmosphere, from the cheerful people and excited little kids to the snow and music. The thing I look forward to the most, though, is the Holidazzle Parade. This year I was even more excited because it will be my boyfriend Jasper's first time going.

We met in college at Texas A&M University. He was studying music and I was there on a wrestling scholarship. It was love at first sight. I was attending a Christmas music program because my best friend Edward was going to be performing a piano solo. Of course, I had to sit through the whole thing, and at the time I was irritated because most of the songs were overplayed.

There was only one other soloist and it just happened to be Jasper, though of course I didn't know his name at the time. All I knew was that he was the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on. With his wavy golden hair, piercing cornflower blue eyes, and the cowboy boots, needless to say I was mystified. When he strummed the first chords of my favorite Christmas song - Little Drummer Boy - on his guitar and followed it with his husky voice, I fell instantly.

That was four years ago. We have now graduated and are living temporarily in my home state of Minnesota, in my childhood home for that matter, while my mom and dad are traveling through Europe.

Jasper has never seen snow, let alone been out of the The Lone Star State, so showing him what a Christmas is like where I'm from and experiencing what I've been missing while away is great.

The first thing I have planned is picking out the perfect tree. We have tall ceilings so our trees are usually huge compared to everyone else's.

"Em, are you sure it's going to fit? I really think it's going to be too tall." Jasper keeps nagging.

"Babe, we buy the same thing each year. A 12-foot-tall Blue Spruce. Trust me, after we trim it a bit it will fit perfectly," I say with confidence.

"If you say so," he says shrugging and I slap his ass.

"Hey!" he yells.

"Have a little faith," I wink.

"Faith that it will fit or in you?" he says cheekily.

"Both, smartass."

"Emmett, I always have faith in you. No matter what."

It's cold but it hasn't snowed yet this year. I have a feeling it will before the day is done though.

Jasper's cheeks are pink and he keeps stomping his feet to keep them warm.

"I told you to wear your snow boots, Jas."

"I know and I should have listened. It just seemed ridiculous at the time because there's no snow. But now I know for next time."

"Well, let's get this thing loaded up on top of the jeep and we can get out of the cold for a bit."

"Can we make some hot chocolate when we get home?" he pleads with puppy dog eyes.

We have had hot chocolate twice a day everyday since we arrived here. It used to be my favorite drink during the winter but now I can't stand it. How can I say no to that face though?

"Of course we can, babe. Gotta unthaw my Texas cowboy."

He pulls out his accent, "That's mighty kind of ya."

He knows what that does to me and I can't help but pull him to me for a kiss. As our lips touch the first few snowflakes of the season fall. He pulls away, tilts his head towards the sky, laughing in delight, and sticks his tongue out like a little kid.

"Emmett, it's snowing!"

Living in south Texas most of his life Jasper has never seen snow except for on TV. Seeing his excitement is refreshing, and I wonder what he'll think of the parade?

The snow is only flurries, leaving a dusting on everything, and within a few minutes it's over. Jasper looks like an angel with his rosy cheeks, his golden locks, and lashes full of snowflakes. If I had a camera I'd take a picture so I could capture this perfect moment but I'll just have to burn it to memory.

We heft the beast of a tree up on the roof and secure it in place with rope. Hopping into the vehicle I start it and turn the heat on full blast. Jas quickly removes his gloves and shoves them in front of the vent.

"Ahhhhhhhh...", he moans in delight.

"Feel good, babe?"

"You have no idea!"

"It's going to be colder at the parade."

He looks at me horrified, but I quickly calm him down. "Don't worry, I'll make sure we're both dressed properly and have lots of coffee and hot cocoa to drink."

By the time we pull into the driveway his hands are thawed only about halfway. We quickly unload the tree and set it up in its stand, giving it plenty of warm water so it too can get warm.

After starting a fire in the fireplace I made us some hot chocolate to drink and popped popcorn while he started unwrapping ornaments. He studied each one and asked about them.

Most of them my mom had gotten on trips she's taken. She's a bit of an ornament collector. He comes across the ones I sent her while in Texas. They are clear with silver glitter on the inside with the Lone Star state painted on in red, white and blue.

"Hey, I remember helping you pick these out. That was our first official Christmas together."

I smile hugely and kiss him enthusiastically on the lips. "Ready to string popcorn?

"Yeah, if you don't end up eating it all."

"I made five cups; that should be more than enough."

"Don't you mean five bags?" He says, looking at me oddly.

"Nope; five cups. I made it the old fashioned way with colored kernels."

"Let me see." he demands.

I go and grab the bowl and supplies from the kitchen, setting it on the coffee table.

"No way, that is so cool!"

"It should be cool enough to handle now so let's get stringing while we're still waiting on the tree."

I turn our favorite holiday movie on and we each grab a needle and a ball of yarn. I show him what to do and he catches on quickly.

By the time Ralphie is visiting Santa at the mall we have it about half finished. Jasper is paying more attention to the movie then to what he is doing and jabs himself in the finger.

"Ow, shit," he says, dropping the needle and yarn. Laughing, I scoot closer to him and grab his arm so he stops waving it around.

"Let me look at it."

He pouts but holds still. It doesn't look too bad but with it being on the pad of his thumb, I know it must hurt.

Seeing that he's still pouting, I lean in and gently kiss his finger. His breath catches and I look at him. He's watching me through slate colored eyes, and I can see the desire in them.

Every so slowly, I suck his thumb into my mouth and I swirl my tongue around it. Suddenly, the popcorn and tree decoration were the last things on my mind.

"Em..." he whispers, and I answer by sucking his thumb again, harder this time.

He suddenly pulls his thumb out of my mouth and grabs my face, kissing me hard. He nips and licks my lips asking for entrance. Moaning, I open my mouth and allow him in. Our tongues touch and slide together playfully, and he tastes so good, like the sweet cocoa he has been drinking.

I wrap my arms around him and lift him onto my lap so he's straddling it. Our lips part briefly and I notice his are puffy and red. I lean in and nibble on his lush lower lip before flicking my tongue over it to ease the sting.

Gazing into his eyes, I notice they have turned stormy.

He grabs the hem of my sweater, "Shirt off," he demands. I lift my arms over my head and in one smooth motion he has it off and on the floor.

He kisses his way up my chest to my neck where he sucks and nips at it, marking me as his, while his fingers toy with the hair at the nape of my neck.

Grabbing his ass, I buck my hips up into his and can feel his hard length. Deciding he is wearing entirely too many clothes, I reach in between us. I grab his shirt in both my hands. Not caring, I rip it open and buttons fly everywhere.

Satisfied that I am thoroughly marked, Jasper sits back and shrugs out of his torn shirt, smirking playfully the whole while. I lean up and kiss his chest above his heart before slowly making my way up his neck, to his face, where I place gentle kisses all over, eventually finding my way back to his perfect lips.

I crush his body to mine, wanting to to be as close as possible to him, reveling in the fact that our chests are touching skin to skin.

My hands roam up and down his back with my fingers skimming below the waist of his jeans.

"Mmmmmm," he says against my lips before ending the kiss. He slides off the couch landing on his knees between my spread legs.

Leaning up, he nuzzles the bulge in my jeans before unzipping them. Lifting my hips up to help aid in the process, he quickly has both my pants and boxers off. My cock lays against my stomach; long, hard, and leaking precum already.

Grabbing my length, he wets his lips and licks from base to tip, making sure to dip into the slit before taking me into his mouth.

Seeing his plush dark red lips around me was almost too much. Moaning, I close my eyes and throw my head back.

He teases the underside of my cock right below the head for a few seconds before swallowing me whole. It takes every ounce of control I have left to not buck my hips.

The heat and tightness of his mouth is exquisite. He pulled back up my dick, sucking hard, and I couldn't stop myself from arching my back up off the couch and inadvertently lifting my hips, causing me to hit the back of his throat. It's a good thing he has no gag reflex.

"Jas...so...good, baby," I manage to say breathlessly.

"Mmmmmmmm," he says and starts sucking in earnest.

I open my eyes to find him watching me and I'm so close I almost cum right then and there.

I caress his cheek, "So...close, Jas."

He winks causing a long moan to escape out of my chest. My hands find their way into his hair. He gives me a slight nod. I hold his head still and start to fuck his mouth.

He relaxes his throat taking me all the way in. As he's swallowing around me, I grip his hair tighter but not so much I'm hurting him.

He swallows again and that's my undoing. "I'm going to cum, baby."

I release his hair, but he doesn't stop his ministrations until I'm cumming deep in his throat.

"Jas, that was amazing," I say trying to catch my breath.

He climbs back up onto the couch and straddles my lap again being careful to not sit on my oversensitive cock and kisses me.

"The night is just getting started," he says, slowly running his hands over my chest.

"What about the parade?" I ask.

"Fuck the parade. There's always next year."

"But..." my argument falls from my mind as his lips touch mine once again. "You're absolutely right, there is always next year."


End file.
